This invention relates to sealed contact devices and, more particularly, to a device in which a fixed electrode having a fixed contact is disposed in a hermetical container of an electrically insulative gas and a movable contact of movable electrode is provided for moving toward and away from the fixed contact to make the contacts ON and OFF.
Such sealed contact devices of the kind referred to can be optimumly employed in such power loading switching devices as electromagnetic switches, relays and the like.